Randyll Tarly
7 |Erster Auftritt ="Blut von meinem Blut" |Letzter Auftritt ="Ostwacht" |Erschienen in =5 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Der Norden vergisst nicht Die Zweitgeborenen Töte den Jungen |Titel =Lord von Hornberg |Beiname = |Status =Verstorben |Alter = |Gestorben = , Goldweg |Todesepisode ="Ostwacht" |Todesursache =Auf Daenerys Befehl von Drogon verbrannt |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Hornberg |Fraktion =Haus Tarly |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = |Dargestellt von =James Faulkner |Sprecher = |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Randyll Tarly) }} Randyll Tarly ist ein Nebencharakter der sechsten und siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones, der bereits in den zurückliegenden Staffeln erwähnt wurde. Er wird von James Faulkner verkörpert. Randyll ist der Lord von Hornberg und Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly, einem Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell von Rosengarten. Er ist der Vater von Samwell und Dickon sowie Talla Tarly. In seinem Besitz befand sich das valyrische Großschwert Herzbann. In der Serie Charakter Randyll sieht sich in erster Linie für den Fortbestand seines Hauses verantwortlich und weniger für das Wohlergehen einzelner Familienmitglieder. Dabei ist es ihm auch gleichgültig, ob andere ihn deshalb für grausam halten könnten. Biographie Während Roberts Rebellion führte Randyll die Vorhut der Tyrells und bescherte Robert Baratheon in der Schlacht von Aschfurt dessen einzige Niederlage im gesamten Krieg. Allerdings wurde dieser Sieg später von Maes Tyrell beansprucht. Als Randylls erstgeborener Sohn Samwell eine Vorliebe fürs Essen und Lesen entwickelte, anstatt dem kriegerischen Vorbild seines Vaters nachzueifern, versuchte dieser mit allen Mitteln, seinen Sohn in die gewünschte Richtung zu drängen. So holte Randyll Waffenmeister aus ganz Westeros, ließ Sam in Kettenhemd schlafen, in Ochsenblut baden und und schließlich in Frauenkleider stecken, um ihn zur Tapferkeit zu beschämen. Diese Versuche zeigten jedoch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Schließlich gebar Melessa Tarly einen weiteren Sohn namens Dickon, welcher das Wohlgefallen Randylls fand und von ihm als würdiger Erbe betrachtet wurde. Eines Tages ließ Randyll Sam daher in die Wälder außerhalb Hornbergs bringen, wo er ihm mit dem Tod drohte, falls er nicht seinen Anspruch auf Hornberg zugunsten von Dickon abzutreten und das Schwarz anlegen sollte. Sam trat daraufhin den Weg zur Mauer an, um der Nachtwache beizutreten. Staffel 1 Sam erzählt Jon Schnee, dass obwohl er ältester Sohn und Erbe von Randyll ist, dieser von seinen "verweichlichten" Vorlieben für Bücher angewidert war und die Tapferkeit im Kampf bevorzugt. Vor seinem achtzehnten Namenstag, machte ihm sein Vater klar, dass er seiner Ländereien und Titel nicht würdig sei. Randyll befahl deshalb, dass Sam das Schwarz der Nachtwache anlegen sollte, falls nicht, so würde er mit ihm zur Jagd ausreiten, ihn ermorden und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Verängstigt, tat Sam wie ihm geheißen und brach von Hornberg zur Mauer auf. Staffel 2 Im Kriegsrat von Stannis Baratheon wird Randyll Tarly von Davos Seewert als einer der vielen Lords genannt, die sich für die Seite von Renly Baratheon entschieden haben. Staffel 3 Sam erwähnt seinen Vater, um Goldy das Konzept eines Familiennamens zu erklären. Als sie meint, Randyll sei ein eindrucksvoller Name, bittet Sam, das Kind nicht so zu nennen. Staffel 5 Überrascht, dass es sich bei Sam um Randylls Sohn handelt, erzählt Stannis Baratheon ihm, wie sein Bruder Robert von Randyll in der Schlacht von Aschfurt besiegt wurde, die einzige Auseinandersetzung, die Robert jemals verlor, weshalb Stannis ihn für einen guten Soldaten hält. Staffel 6 Randyll wird überraschend von seinem Sohn Sam auf Hornberg besucht, sucht jedoch sofort den Konflikt mit ihm, als er erfährt, dass Goldys Sohn ein Wildling ist. Staffel 7 Randyll Tarly wurde neben anderen Lords der Weite nach Königsmund gerufen. Cersei skizziert die Gefahr, welche von Daenerys Targaryen ausgeht und dass sich Haus Tyrell auf ihre Seite geschlagen hat. Sie werden von ihr an ihre Loyalität zum Thron gemahnt. Lord Randyll ist unsicher, ob er sich gegen Lady Olenna und Daenerys stellen soll. Schließlich wird er jedoch von Jaime Lennister überzeugt, an der Seite von Cersei zu kämpfen, um im Gegenzug neuer Wächter des Südens zu werden. Gemeinsam mit der Armee von Jaime Lennister marschiert Lord Randyll mit seinen Truppen auf Rosengarten, welches nach kurzem Kampf fällt. Mit der Einnahme von Rosengarten beendet er damit ganz offiziell seine Ergebenheit gegenüber dem Haus Tyrell. Die Lennisterarmee ist auf dem Rückweg von Rosengarten nach Königsmund, Randyll Tarly reitet an der Seite seines Sohnes zu Jaime und bringt die Nachricht, dass das Gold die Stadttore von Königsmund bereits passiert hat und die letzten Wagen mit Lebensmitteln dies auch noch vor Einbruch der Nacht tun sollten. Plötzlich wird die Lennisterarmee von den Dothraki-Reitern von Daenerys Targaryen angegriffen. Zusätzlich verbrennt ihr Drache Drogon ihre Armee. Die überlebenden Soldaten, darunter auch Randyll und Dickon Tarly, werden vor Daenerys Targaryen versammelt. Sie bietet ihnen an das Knie zu beugen oder zu sterben. Die meisten beugen das Knie, bis auf Randyll und Dickon. Daenerys will die beiden hinrichten lassen, wovon Tyrion Lennister ihr aber abrät. Er kann sich jedoch nicht von ihrer Idee abbringen, weshalb Dickon und Randyll bei lebendigen Leibe verbrannt werden. Auftritte In den Büchern Auch in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Randyll Tarly der Lord von Hornberg und Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly. Er ist verheiratet mit Melessa Florent und Vater des POV-Charakters Samwell Tarly. Randyll führt im Kampf das Tarly-Ahnenschwert Herzbann, ein Großschwert aus valyrischem Stahl. Charakter & Erscheinung Randyll ist ein hagerer und kahlköpfiger Mann, mit einem kurzen, borstigen, grauen Bart. Er ist ein schmaler Mann, doch mit eisernem Willen und großem Scharfsinn. Er gilt als einer der fähigsten Befehlshaber in Westeros. Auf dem Schlachtfeld trägt Randyll ein Kettenhemd und gekochtes Leder mit einem Brustpanzer aus grauem Stahl. Er trägt Herzbann auf dem Rücken, in einer mit Juwelen besetzten Scheide. Biographie Während Roberts Rebellion führte er die Vorhut von Lord Maes Tyrell. Er fügte den Truppen von Robert Baratheon die einzige Niederlage im Krieg zu, in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, bei der Lord Cafferen von Randyll erschlagen wurde. Als strenger Zuchtmeister, war Randyll enttäuscht von seinem sanften und schüchternen Erstgeborenen Samwell und unternahm mehrere hartnäckige Versuche, ihn männlicher zu machen und für den Kampf zu begeistern, alle ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gebar ihm seine Gemahlin Melessa Florent einen zweiten Sohn, Dickon. Während beide Brüder aufwuchsen, wurde deutlich, dass Dickon der Sohn war, den sich Randyll erhofft hatte. Randyll schenkte Samwell keine Beachtung mehr, der sich seinen Vorlieben widmete, bis zu seiner bevorstehenden Volljährigkeit. Damals wurde Samwell von Rendyll bedroht, der sein Leben beenden wollte, wenn er nicht der Nachtwache beitritt und dadurch seinen Anspruch auf Hornburg aufgibt. A Clash of Kings Als Renly Baratheon zu den Bannern ruft, unterstützt ihn Randyll gemeinsam mit dem Haus Tyrell. Randyll beherbergt Renly bei Hornberg, als sie Kunde von Stannis Baratheon erhalten, dass die Kinder des verstorbenen Robert I. Baratheon Bastarde seien. Im Lager von Rosengarten wird Randyll von seinem Sohn und Erben Dickon berichtet, dass mehrere Ritter ein grausames Spiel mit Brienne von Tarth treiben. Randyll warnt Brienne, dass einige der Männer darum wetteifern, wer ihr die Jungfernschaft als Erster nehmen würde. Sein knapper Ratschlag lautet, dass für Frauen kein Platz auf dem Schlachtfeld sei. Catelyn Tully trifft Randyll beim . Nach der Unterredung mit Stannis unterhalb der Mauern von Sturmkap, befürwortet Lord Randyll einen Angriff auf Stannis, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht weiter an Stärke gewinnt, während Renly fort ist. Randyll und Lord Mathis Esch diskutieren Taktiken des bevorstehenden Kampfes. Bevor diese stattfinden kann, wird Renly allerdings ermordet. Danach steht Randyll weiterhin zu den Tyrells, statt der Sache von Stannis zu folgen. Er nimmt Renlys' Vorräte bei Bitterbrück ein und tötet eine sehr große Anzahl von Männern, vor allem die Anhänger des Hauses Florent, der Familie seiner Gemahlin. Randyll wird mit Lord Esch entsandt, um Lord Tywin Lennister ausfindig zu machen und ihn nach Becherfall zu bringen, wo ihn Lord Maes Tyrell mit einer riesigen Armee und einer Flotte aus Lastkähnen erwartet. Erneut dem Beispiel seines Lehnsherren folgend, schließt sich Randyll den Lennisters im Kampf gegen Stannis an und befehligt das Zentrum in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Für seine Verdienste wird er ausgezeichnet, obwohl Garlan Tyrell der verlassene Sitz des Hauses Florent zufällt, Klarwasser. A Storm of Swords Randyll vernichtet die Truppen des Nordens, die einen Angriff auf Dämmertal ausführen, was zur Gefangennahme von Harrion Karstark und Robett Glauer führt und zum Tod von Helman Tallhart. Danach nimmt er die Stadt Jungfernteich mit Lord Renfred Rykker ein, kerkert Lord Willerich Muton von Jungfernteich in einem Turm ein und sichert den Königsweg. Stammbaumm Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Randyll Tarly it:Randyll Tarly pl:Randyll Tarly ru:Рэндилл Тарли Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Weite) Randyll Tarly Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Status: Verstorben